Raising the Avengers
by BumblebeenGlaceon
Summary: Tony leaves the tower for a few hours and when he comes back he finds the rest of the team has turned into babies.With no cure he and Pepper raise them, it is six superhero children with a billionaire superhero father what could go wrong? My first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fan fiction ever so if I mess up please don't be mad. Note: In this story Loki is not evil._

It was supposed to be a normal day in August. Tony woke up got his usual cup of coffee, and went to a business meeting he didn't really want to go to but Pepper was making him go. So he went to said boring meeting when he came back he got into the elevator and hit the button for the thirtieth floor. Tony walked out of the elevator and into the living room to find Pepper sitting on the couch. The weird thing was that there were six kids with her ranging in age from infant to toddler. Five of the children were asleep on the couch on either side of her. The infant was asleep in her arms.

"Pepper who are they?"

" Um well that's Bruce." She said pointing at the biggest kid. "Thor and Loki are right here." She pointed at the two kids to the left of her. "The two kids next to Bruce are Clint and Natasha, and this is Steve." She finished indicating to the infant in her arms.

"What happened exactly?" Tony asked in all honesty he was completely confused which didn't happen often. Now that she had said the names Tony could see the resemblance the kids had to his teammates, but he didn't really believe this was his team which is what made him confused.

" I don't really know what happened I came back and they were like this asleep in the kitchen. They haven't woken up since."

"Ok. JARVIS what made them turn into babies?" Tony asked his A.I.

"They were all in the kitchen when Loki tried to fix the toaster with magic after

Thor broke it again, I am guessing he messed up the spell and the results turned them into children." JARVIS answered in a polite British accent.

"Magic huh, well I can't fix that. What are going to do?" Tony asked with a sigh while looking at Pepper.

"Duh we raise them ourselves so we are going to need supplies."

"Wait you think that we should raise them?"

"Yeah, there already here and I have always wanted some kids, or we could let SHIELD raise them if you prefer that."

"No way, they're staying with us." Tony was a bit worried about this decision, but he definitely didn't want SHIELD to raise them. They would all become assassins or something. He didn't want that to happen at all. He was thinking this when his phone buzzed he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Stark I need to talk to you and the rest of the Avengers." Fury said.

"Hello to you to. Well we kind of have a situation the rest of the team were turned into babies."

"I hope this is a joke Stark." Fury was seriously hoping this was a joke and not real.

"I know I am just as surprised as you are that I'm not joking with you."

"If what you are saying is true then fix them!"

"Yeah about that I can't because I can't fix magic. So I guess they're stuck like this and me and Pepper are going to raise them bye." Tony hung up the phone. "JARVIS how old are they exactly anyway?"

"Bruce is twenty-eight months old, Thor and Loki are both nineteen months old, Clint and Natasha are both ten months old, and Steve is one month old." Tony nodded and Pepper handed him a list.

"What's this for?"

"It's a list for the store I need you to get everything on that list."Tony looked over the long list.

"Wow that is a lot of stuff sure there is nothing else?

"If there is I'll call you." Pepper said teasingly as Tony walked over to the elevator. He got in the elevator and waited for it to reach the first floor.

"Raising a bunch of superheroes should be interesting Tony said to himself with a smile.

_So here is chapter one hope you all liked it leave me a review of what you thought._

_ -BumblebeenGlaceon_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone thanks to those of you who favorited or reviewed. I'm glad you like the story. In case you haven't figured it out this story is mainly focused on Steve, and I will do this once._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any part of the Avengers if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fictions. Ok with that out of the way on with the story._

**5 Years Later**

"Mommy!" Pepper turned around to see the six kids running towards her. Thor in the lead, next came Loki, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and then little Steve.

"Can we go to the park?" Bruce asked.

"I guess so, let me get my jacket and we'll go."

"Yeah!" all six kids yelled already running for the elevator and they all got in.

"Wait for me!" Pepper called but the elevator door had already shut. "Kids" she muttered and slightly shook her head smiling. Pepper met the kids outside the elevator and they walked the eight blocks to the park. Upon arrival Bruce went to the swings, Loki and Thor went to play in the sandbox. Natasha and Clint raced each other to the jungle gym. Steve climbed up onto the play set and went towards the slide. He passed by a boy about his age staring at the fireman pole.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked tapping the boy on the shoulder. Which caused the other boy to jump slightly.

"I was going to slide down this pole, but the ground is really far away and it looked kind of scary."

"Want me to show you how to do it? It's not really that scary." Steve grabbed the pole wrapped his legs around it and slid down. After he got off the other boy slid down too and landed lightly on the ground.

"That wasn't so bad. Hey, what's your name anyway mines James."

"My name's Steve. Do you want to play?"

"Yes." So the two started playing tag, and the five other kids joined them. They played for hours before James mom came and got him and took him home. Steve started to walk towards the swings but he spotted a little kid getting bullied. So he went to go see what was going on, when he got over there a big kid was telling the little one to give him the toy car.

"Hey!" Steve yelled walking over and standing between the little kid and the big kid. He was only as tall as the big kids waist but Steve didn't back down. "He doesn't have to give you the car if he doesn't want to!"

"Oh yeah, and why should I listen to you? You're like four years old."

"Actually I'm five years old you jerk." While they were talking the little kid had ran off to his mom.

"Well what are you going to do about this?" The kid punched Steve in the face causing him to fall on his butt. Steve's nose started to bleed, he got up punched the other kid in the stomach and walked away. Steve walked back to the playground but was stopped by Bruce.

"What happened to you? Never mind come on." Bruce walked Steve over to Pepper and left to get the others.

"Oh what happened Steve, come on we should go home." Bruce and the other showed up and they went home. When they got to the thirtieth floor Pepper steered Steve into the kitchen got a wet rag. She started wiping away the blood and sighed this wasn't the first time Steve had gotten into a fight.

"Why do you keep getting into fights?"

"Because I want to help the other kids."

"I know you like to help people but I wish you be more careful and not get into fights." Pepper wiped off the last bit of blood. "I think your siblings are in your room go play with them." Steve ran off to the room and sure enough the others were there. The six kids shared a room, but the room was huge. Along three of the walls were bunk beds, Thor and Loki shared on bunk bed, Clint and Natasha shared the one across from them, Bruce and Steve shared the bunk bed on the middle wall. The room was relatively neat with a few toys, books, and art supplies scattered on the floor. The kids were playing in there room when Tony came home from work. He walked into the kitchen and kissed Pepper on the cheek.

"Hi, how was work?"

"Boring as usual. What did you guys do today?"

"We just came back from the park. Steve got in another fight."

"Where did he get punched this time?"

"In the face his nose was bleeding."

"That kid sometimes." Tony shook his head. From down the hallway the two adults could hear yelling and then the six ran past on their way to the living room. But upon seeing Tony they ran into the kitchen and hugged him.

"Hi guys did you have fun in the park today."

"Yes I made a new friend, and when we were playing tag I caught Bruce." Steve said beaming he was proud of himself for catching the third fastest kid in the family.

"Good job soon you'll be able to catch Thor."

"No way he will never be able to catch me."

"I will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Dinner time!" Pepper called ending the argument. Everyone sat down at the table to eat dinner. After dinner Pepper suggested that the kids should watch a movie.

"First one to the TV gets to pick the movie!"

"That's not fair Thor you always pick the movie." Natasha said with a pout.

"That is true why don't you let Steve pick the movie to watch this time." Pepper suggested.

"I already know which one to watch. The Wizard of OZ!" Steve said jumping down from his chair to get the movie the other following him. While the kids started watching the movie Tony walked down to his lab and sat down at his desk. On his desk he has two pictures, one was from years ago when they were still the Avengers. The other one was from a few weeks ago they were in the park Steve was sitting on his shoulder while Loki held his other hand and Thor was standing next to Loki. Standing on Tony's left side was Pepper who was holding Clint and Natasha with Bruce standing in front of her. He was looking at both pictures when Pepper walked in.

"Your holding both pictures trying to figure out which you like better?"

"No, but I do miss being part of the Avengers but it has been fun raising them. I was just wondering why Thor and Loki stayed with us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well none of the others have parents anymore, but Thor and Loki still do so why didn't they take them back?"

"I don't know maby they thought it would be better if they stayed with us, because we are great parents. Come on lets go watch the movie with them they won't be kids forever you know." Pepper led Tony upstairs and into the living room. As soon as Tony sat on the couch Steve came up and sat on his lap. Before the movie was over Steve fell asleep on Tony's lap. So when the movie was over he carried the small blond boy to bed tucked him in and went to go to bed himself.

_Yeah Chapter 2 leave me a review of what you thought. Also if there is something you want to see happen review or PM me I am open to suggestions._

_ -BumblebeenGlaceon_


	3. Chapter 3

_So I haven't updated forever sorry about that. I was busy with school and there is the slight problem of not knowing where I am going with my story. But thanks to my friend who gave me this idea I now have chapter 3 done._

It was a beautiful day in New York so that is why the family was now going on a hike. While the kids plus Tony had been eating breakfast Pepper had packed a backpack with sandwiches, water bottles, and some first aid. Once everyone was ready to go; they had all gotten into the truck and started driving to a national park that had some really nice hiking trails. It took two hours to drive there with a few fights along the way. Mainly between Clint and Loki who would fight over the stupidest things and always ended up getting the others involved. During one loud fight where all six kids were fighting over which Toy Story movie is the best, how this argument started no one was really sure, Tony had threatened to turn the car around if they didn't stop fighting. That instantly made them be quiet but didn't stop the glares and real mature act of sticking their tongues out at one another. Which just caused the two adults to roll their eyes, but they made it to the park none the less.

"Finally we're here now I can go to the bathroom." Thor said after getting out of the cars the others following.

"Didn't we tell you to go before we got into the car?"

"Yes but I didn't have to go then!" He whined then ran off to the bathroom that was by one of the trails. After Thor returned they picked one of the trails and started walking. The trail went through a forest with huge trees and tons of wild life. . A couple deer were only about thirty feet away from the trail and a hawk flew over head.

"Look at the hawk!" Clint exclaimed pointing up at the bird and everyone looked up to where he was pointing. "It is so cool."

"Mmm I have seen cooler." Natasha said offhandedly.

"Oh yeah like what?" Clint challenged.

"Well black widow spiders."

"Seriously? Eagles are way cooler." Steve shot back.

"I can assure you that reindeer are much cooler than any of your lame animals." Loki smirked.

"I think tha…"

"Are you guys seriously fighting over which animal is cooler?" Tony stopped Thor midsentence before he could say what he thought was the coolest animal. "Why do you have to fight about everything?" The children just shrugged and were silent for a few seconds before the argument started again causing Tony to facepalm. At around noon they came across a lake by the trail.

"This looks like a good place for lunch." Pepper said sitting down on a boulder and started handing out sandwiches. After lunch Clint, Loki, and Thor started splashing water at each other. Clint aimed at Thor who ducked out of the way.

"Hey!" Bruce yelled as he got wet.

"Oops sorry Bruce." Clint apologized and aimed at Thor again; this time hitting his target.

"Stop splashing water at each other, and lets go." Pepper called already walking away with a smirking Tony, a laughing Steve and Natasha, and a wet and very unhappy Bruce following. The three boys quickly put on their shoes and socks and ran to catch up with everyone else. After a little way of walking they all heard a weird shaking noise when they looked they saw a huge black bear.

"Run!" Tony yelled and so they did. In the back of his mind Tony had a feeling that you probably shouldn't run from a bear or maybe that was for a cougar. At the moment he didn't really care. They ran for a good five minutes before stopping winded.

"I guess it didn't follow us." Pepper said with a sigh of relief, but looking around realized they were in a part of the forest they had been to. In their haste to get away from the bear they had gotten themselves lost. "Oh great now we're lost."

"No we're not." Tony fished around in his pocket for something before pulling out a small device. "I brought a GPS." His looked down and his smile turned to a frown when he saw the symbol for low battery, and then the GPS shut off and wouldn't come back on. "Low battery? I just charged this thing last night."

"I told you not to play with that in the car." Steve whispered to Bruce who looked down. Tony just sighed and they started walking down the path the way they came, but they soon stopped when there was a fork in the trail. No one was sure which way they had come and just stared down both ways.

"Well I don't think this can get any worse."But right after Tony mumbled these words it started to rain. He glared at Thor because old habits die hard, and Thor just looked back at him confused. Within a few minutes everyone was soaked and were all running down the trail on the left, and soon found themselves back at the car. They jumped in and the drive back to Stark Tower was started. The heater was on all the way but that didn't stop the shivering. Half way through the drive Thor turned away from the window where he had been watching the rain fall.

"That was fun can we do it again tomorrow?"

"No!" everyone else yelled.

_Hope this chapter was ok, and thanks everyone for reading. Chapter 4 should be up next week or sooner._

_-BumblebeenGlaceon_


	4. Chapter 4

_Darn I'm late updating, ARGH! Stupid wild fire started a couple of miles away from my house leaving me without internet connection for over a week. But thank you all for sticking with this story. _

It was rainy day in New York, it had in fact been raining since yesterday's hiking adventure. All six kids were playing in their room. Bruce was reading a physics book that the others didn't come close to understanding. Thor and Loki were playing with toy cars, Clint and Natasha were doing a puzzle, and Steve was drawing. It was very quite in the room but it wouldn't be for much longer. After awhile Clint and Natasha had finished their puzzle and Natasha had grabbed the pillow off her bed and hit Clint in the face. So Clint grabbed his own pillow and proceeded to hit Natasha with it. They did this for a few minutes before Thor and Loki also grabbed their pillows and joined in the fight. Steve soon joined in too and Bruce joined in the fight after being hit in the head. It was every kid for themselves, and they ran around the room yelling and screaming hitting whoever happened to be closest. Someone started throwing stuffed animals at the others adding more obstacles to dodge. Thor picked up a stuffed bear from one of the beds and threw it at Steve who caught it easily. The others gasped recognizing the toy as the bear Steve always slept with which was named Bucky. Steve glared at Thor; he set the bear on the ground ,and before anybody could do anything he had charged across the room and tackled Thor. He pinned Thor and hit him in the face with his pillow over and over.

"How dare you throw Bucky!" He yelled still hitting Thor, but the older kid wasn't fazed and just pushed Steve off him.

"I do what I want!" Thor yelled hitting Steve in the face.

"Hey that is my line!" Loki hit Thor over the head. "You can't steal my line!"

"I.." Thor's retort was cut short by a pillow to the face by Clint. Meanwhile Bruce and Natasha were chasing each other around the room when Bruce tripped on the cars Thor and Loki had been playing with. He face planted into the carpet. While he was down Natasha had grabbed his wrist and tied it to a bed post using a jump rope she found on the floor.

"Hey that is no fair!" Bruce yelled trying to free his wrist.

"Oh it is totally fair." She said smirking. Bruce swung the pillow at her and it connected to the side of her head. Effectively knocking her sideways her face hitting the bed post.

"Ow." She rubbed her face but then raced away to join in the fight again. Bruce was trying to free his wrist from the rope, and by now Clint and Loki were wrestling on the ground. Natasha standing over them hitting them with her pillow. Steve was half way up a latter on one of the bunk beds hitting Thor who was trying to knock him off the latter.

"Knock it off!"

"No but I'll knock you off that latter!"

"No you will not!" But in the next couple of seconds he was knocked off the ladder he landed on Loki and Clint who were still wrestling. Clint jumped gathered up a whole bunch of stuffed animals and climbed up the latter to his bed. Of course he left Bucky on the floor were Steve had left him because he didn't want to be tackled by Steve. He started throwing the poor toys at his unsuspecting siblings below him hitting them with perfect aim. They threw their pillows at him and he just laughed dodging them, and threw them back. He eventually climbed down after running out of ammo when they stopped throwing stuff at him. The pillow fight went on for awhile longer. Pepper walked in wondering what they were doing after hearing screaming, yelling, and crashing for the past half hour.

"…." Pepper looked around their room which was completely messed up by now. Pillows, stuffed animals, and even bedding strewn across the floor. "Clean up your room right now!" The kids finally noticed she was standing there and stopped their pillow fight.

"Yes mom." All six kids said in unison.

"Dinner will be ready soon so have it cleaned by then." And with that Pepper turned on her heels to finish making dinner. The kids started cleaning grumbling about how the fight wasn't finished.

"I know how we can finish this." Clint said with a smile causing the others to look at each other worriedly.

_So that was a pretty random chapter. But next chapter we will get to see what Clint's idea is, so until next chapter. _

_-BumblebeenGlaceon_


	5. Chapter 5

_Yes, I'm not late with this chapter! And that is pretty much all I have to say for now. ;)_

The kids stood outside on the side walk looking up at the building in front of them. They were waiting for their parents to catch up with them as they had gotten out of the car as soon as they were parked. When the family of eight was together again they went into the building. After the pillow fight yesterday and the fact that the fight was never finished; during dinner that night Clint had talked Tony and Pepper into taking them to do laser tag. Which is where they are now, the kids stood with Pepper while Tony bought one round of laser tag.

"So who is going to be on what team?" Pepper asked looking at the children. They looked up at her surprised.

"There are teams?"

"Yeah, two teams." They looked slightly disappointed that it wasn't everyone for themselves like their pillow fight had been. "There is a blue team and a red team." Pepper further explained.

"Me and Steve are on blue team!" Clint called putting his arm around his younger brother's shoulder.

"I'll be on blue team too!" Natasha went over and stood by the two boys.

"Then me, Loki and Bruce shall be on the red team." Thor yelled getting weird looks from other people in the building.

"Well glad that's settled." Pepper said. Tony walked back over to them and handed the kids a plastic ticket type thing that they would have to give to the workers to get into laser tag. After about five minutes a door was opened and they went in handing the plastic ticket thing to a worker standing at the door. The room was pretty dark with black lights causing all the kids to laugh because whatever was white on their clothes glowed purple. Other kids came into the room and once everyone was in the doors were shut. A video was played of the rules during laser tag and after that was done another door opened. This door led into the room where the harnesses were with the laser guns attached. Along one wall was the blue team guns and on the opposite wall was the red teams. Also on the back of the guns was a little screen with a codename on it for seeing who got the most points at the end of the game.

Clint: Hawk

Steve: Eagle

Natasha: Arachnid

Bruce: Chaos

Thor: Lightning

Loki: Jynx

Once everyone had on a harness the teams of ten were ready to go and another door opened to the arena. The two separate teams went to their bases for the start of the game. It was dark in the arena with black lights, there were walls to duck and hide behind, and there was even an upper floor. Over the speakers they heard the count down from five and when it reached zero their guns turned on and the game had begun. Clint, Steve, and Natasha ran up the ramp to the top floor separating from the rest of their team. They ran across and ducked by the railing that overlooked the red team's base. Their plan was to shoot anybody guarding the base and cover whoever on their team tried to destroy the base. Also to shoot anyone they saw from the other team especially their siblings. Thor ran past and Clint shot him turning off his gun for the next minute. He ducked down so when Thor looked up he didn't see him but he did see Steve who was currently shooting a group of other kids.

"Steve!" Thor yelled.

"What?!" But by now Thor was running up the other ramp to come onto the top floor.

"What did I do?"

"Well I got Thor and he didn't see me so he thinks you got him."

"Oh." Steve said and ran off to hide somewhere else; also to get away from Thor. Thor chased after the smaller boy but didn't hit him as he had pretty bad aim. As he ran past Clint got him again and again Thor didn't see him. Clint didn't see Steve for the rest of the game. At one point Natasha left to go find Loki to shoot him, but he did see her every now and then sneaking past walls and shooting anybody from the red team. He stayed up by the railing shooting everyone with perfect aim and nobody ever saw him. Steve had found a wall to hide behind on the main floor that was perfect. He could stand behind it to hide and one side of the wall slanted a bit making it easier for him to shoot but harder for anyone to get him. So he would get whoever walked by and he got Thor and Loki quite a bit. Thor was running around trying to find Clint, Natasha and especially Steve. But he was shot by them more than he shot them. Loki was running around using the shadows to conceal him, and Bruce was trying to protect the red team's base. Which was extremely difficult with Clint shooting him all the time and the fact that his aim was terrible. After fifteen minutes the guns shut off and everyone left the arena. They went through the door put up their harnesses and left that room. Outside on the wall a TV hung showing the points for the round. In first place was Clint (duh), second place Natasha, third was Steve. In fourth was a kid from the red team, and fifth was a kid from blue team. Then in sixth was Thor, seventh was Loki, and eighth was Bruce. After them were all the other kids who played. Score cards were handed out with what the persons score was, who they shot, how many times they were shot, percent of accuracy, where they placed, and other statistical stuff. The six kids looked at their score cards with Tony and Pepper. Clint looked at his card he didn't get shot once and his accuracy was 100%.

"Yes I am the king of laser tag!" Clint yelled jumping up. The rest of his family just rolled their eyes.

_So this chapter was loosely based off of when me and my friend went to laser tag at the Brunswick Zone the other day. She was Hawkeye and I was Captain America. Hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_-BumblebeenGlaceon_


	6. Chapter 6

_So I know forth of July is supposed to be Steve's birthday but I couldn't get it to work with the story, I tried. Anyway, Enjoy!_

Today is the Forth of July currently the family of eight was at Central Park having a picnic. They were sitting on a picnic blanket having hot dogs and hamburgers.

"When will the fireworks start?" Steve asked. Tony sighed the kids have had to have asked this a thousand times; Steve more than the others.

"When it gets dark" he looked at his cellphone "which will be in about half an hour."

"Darn." They continued eating.

"Hey lets play tag." Natasha suggested and her brothers nodded their heads.

"So who will be it first?"

"How about Nat she suggested we play tag." Natasha glared at Clint but before she could object this idea they had all ran off.

"Fine guess I'm it." And she too ran off to chase the boys.

"Clint why are you in the tree?" Steve asked looking up at his older brother.

"To avoid being tagged." Clint replied; he had climbed into the tree as soon he had run away from Natasha, and had been up here for the last five minutes.

"Right….could you help me get up there too?"

"Sure." So Clint climbed down and jumped from the lowest branch to the ground. He lifted the smaller boy to where he could reach the branch, and when Steve was up safely he climbed up too. They climbed up to the middle of the tree where the branches were thick and where there were lots of leaves to hide them.

"Hehehe they won't be able to tag us up here."

"They will if they find us and climb up themselves."

"I don't think they'll find us." The two boys grew silent as Loki walked under the tree. For the next ten minutes they watched their siblings run around below them. Not being seen once.

"Hey where are Steve and Clint?" Bruce asked looking around realizing that he hadn't seen the two boys for a long time. But what they didn't realize was that the two were in the tree above them. The boys had to put there hands over their mouths to stifle there laughter as the other kids walked over to join Bruce under the tree without seeing them.

"I do not know I have not seen them since the beginning of the game." Thor said looking around them. The kids split up to find their missing brothers. They looked around trees, under bushes, behind boulders. After looking around for a couple of minutes they met under the tree again.

"Did anyone find them?" Bruce asked looking at the others

"No." was said in unison.

"We better go tell mom and dad." They started walking away. Steve and Clint looked at each other.

"We should probably climb down now." So the two boys climbed down and ran to catch up with the others.

"Hey guys!" Clint called and the four kids turned around.

"Where have you two been?"

"In a tree."

"A tree?"

"Yup!" The four groaned as Steve and Clint laughed. They then proceeded to walk back over to the picnic blanket. Where Tony and Pepper were sitting.

"When will the fireworks start." Steve asked Tony again.

"In about three minutes."

"Yeah!" They sat down on the blanket and within a few minutes the first firework went off. They washed the red, white, and blue fireworks go off in the sky.

"Happy Birthday America!" Steve whispered as firework in the shape of the flag of the U.S. shone in the sky.

_So probably not my longest or best work, but meh. Happy Forth of July Everyone! *salutes*_

_-BumblebeenGlaceon_


	7. Chapter 7

_So I guess you could call it a prompt, TheBatmanImposter wanted to know what the kids thought of Nick Fury so I put that in this chapter for you. Hope you guys enjoy._

"Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" The kids were playing in there room when the sound of yelling was heard.

"Oh great its Nick Fury!" They all groaned. They didn't like the director of S.H.E.I.L.D at all. Whenever they saw him he was always yelling. At their dad mostly but every now and then at an agent. Another reason they disliked him was because whenever he saw them he looked at them like they had done something wrong especially Loki. Why he came to Stark tower right then was anyones guess; they listened with their ears pressed to the door. Fury was yelling about something that they really didn't understand, but then they heard footsteps coming so they backed away from the door. Tony walked in and quickly shut the door behind him so Fury wouldn't follow.

"Ok I have to go be an awesome superhero so you guys are going to the helicarrier." He told the kids. The kids had only gone to the helicarrier a few times because Pepper would watch them when Tony had to go on missions, but as she was at a meeting in California that wasn't possible at the moment.

"Who's going to watch us?" Hopefully not Agent Hill she is so boring and she only likes Steve." Clint said slightly glaring at the younger boy who just smiled innocently at him.

"Maybe if you didn't climb into the vents she would like you better."

"But the vents are so easy to get into and they're fun."

" Anyway Agent Coulson is going to be watching you." Tony interrupted the oncoming argument.

"Yeah!" They cheered and started walking out but Tony stopped each of them at the door.

"Bruce stay away from the labs." Bruce nodded and walked into the hall.

"Thor don't destroy anything and I don't care if it was an accident. Loki don't pull any pranks and try to stay out of trouble for once." Thor nodded and walked away, but Loki just looked up at Tony.

"I really can't make any promises about staying out of trouble." Loki replied but got a stern look from his father. "Ok ok I'll try." He promised and joined Thor and Bruce in the hallway.

"Clint stay out of the vents."

"Fine!"

"Natasha don't threaten your brothers no matter how annoying they get and don't sneak away and hide for hours."

"I only did it that one time!" She joined the others in the hallway. Steve walked over waiting for his instructions. Tony looked at him for a few seconds and sighed.

"I got nothing kid you never get in trouble." The two walked out and Tony closed the door behind them. They went to the elevator and went up to the top floor where the landing pad was. There waiting for them was a quinjet and a very annoyed Nick Fury.

"How long does it take to round up a bunch of kids?" He asked as Tony walked up the ramp the six following him.

"Well we're waiting on you now." Was the reply causing the kids to laugh. Fury got in mumbling words no one could here but glad they couldn't, and the quinjet took off. The flight only took about twenty minutes before the quinjet landed on the deck of the helicarrier. They group walked inside to the control room where they met Coulson. Tony said a quick good bye and left to put on the Iron Man armor. A couple minutes later they saw him fly by.

"So what do you guys want to do." Coulson asked.

"Could we paint?" Steve asked hopefully. Coulson looked thoughtfully for a few seconds before shrugging.

"Sure I don't see why not." They walked to one of the conference rooms. There are multiply conference rooms on the ship so one of them was now only used when the kids had to stay on the helicarrier for a while. It had a chest full of toys and stuff to keep them occupied. Coulson got out the paper, brushes, and the watercolors. He set them down on the table where Steve immediately started to paint. The others not entirely eager to paint started painting slowly. It was pretty quiet for a while which usually ment something was going to happen. Loki looked over a Thor and laughed cause somehow he had gotten paint on his face.

"You have green paint on your face!" Loki said laughing. Thor frowned but then smirked as he used his paintbrush to smear paint on Loki's face.

"Hahaha now you have red paint on yours." Which just caused the two boys to start painting each others faces.

"Hey don't do that." Coulson said coming up behind the two. He looked over Clint and Natasha and sighed when he saw that Clint's once blond hair was now multicolored.

"What happened." He asked sighing.

"Well I was painting and I looked at Natasha's picture and I thought it could use more color…"

"He painted on my picture and I told him to stop or I would put paint in his hair, and he didn't stop so I did." Natasha interrupted Clint. She was mad at him for ruining her picture.

"Dad told you not to threaten us no matter how annoying we are." Loki said as he had been listening.

"Well Clint deserved it." Natasha replied causing Coulson to sigh.

"I didn't matter if he deserved it you don't put paint in someone's hair." He lightly just frowned and went back to painting. Clint was painting again too. Coulson looked back at Loki and Thor and was pleased to see that they had stopped painting each others faces. What he didn't notice is that under the table the two boys were painting the others arms, shirt, and pants. Coulson sat down in his chair next to Steve. He was glad the little boy didn't get in trouble like his siblings. Steve was painting and humming to himself in his own little world. He was painting mountains with the sun setting behind them it was a picture he remembered seeing in a book. He had been meaning to paint it but with the others he didn't get to paint much as whenever they did they usually got more paint on themselves than on the paper. Steve was focusing so much on his paper that he didn't realize Bruce come up behind him.

"Hey Steve what are you painting?" Bruce asked softly but the other boy still jumped.

"Woah…..hi Bruce. I'm painting some mountains." Bruce looked at the picture not really surprised by how good it was.

"We should probably hide under the table now if you want to avoid getting paint on you."

"Yeah good idea." So the two boys sat under the table with their pictures. They made it just in time for in the next few seconds the unmistakable sound of a paint war could be heard.

"You know they do this every time why did you suggest painting anyway." Bruce asked.

"Well because of them I never get to paint so I wanted to see how far I could get before they started." Steve replied sheepishly.

"We probably should have warned Mr. Coulson."

"Probably." They heard the yelling and saw the others run around the table more than likely getting paint on one another. With Coulson trying to stop them. It lasted for a few more minutes before it was quiet. Steve and Bruce decided it was safe to get out from under the table. Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Loki were now covered in paint. Thor and Loki had more paint on them than the others from painting each other earlier. Coulson didn't have any paint on him at all which was a bit surprising as when this happened Pepper usually got paint on her.

"Hmm guess they toned it down since we're not at home."

"I guess." A moment later the door opened and Tony walked in. The mission didn't take that long it had only been an hour or so. He walked in and saw the paint covered kids.

"You let them paint?" He asked the agent.

"Yeah, apparently a really bad idea."

"I'm guessing it was Steve's idea?"

"Yep." Coulson sighed. Tony turned to look at Steve.

"Don't paint when your siblings are around."

"Ok."

"Come on guys lets go home and get the paint off you. Thanks for watching them Phil." They left and Coulson looked around at the mess he sighed which he had done a lot that day. He walked away to get a janitor or someone to clean the paint.

_Wow I think this is the longest chapter so far. Hopefully that makes up for the fact that I haven't updated for awhile. Leave me a review for what you thought __._

_-BumblebeenGlaceon_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks everyone who favorited, reviewed, or followed this story._

"Are you guys ready to go?"

"We are almost done packing mom."

"Ok we're leaving for the airport in ten minutes." Pepper left the room to let the kids finish packing.

"Where are we going again?" Thor asked Loki who just sighed.

"We're going to Malibu. How many times do I have to remind you?" Thor just frowned at his younger brother.

"Well I'm done packing." Bruce said zipping up his suitcase.

"We're done too." Clint and Natasha answered in unison.

"I'm almost finished… ok done."Steve said starting to close his suitcase but then noticed the teddy bear sitting on his pillow. "oops almost forgot Bucky." He put the bear in his suitcase and zipped it shut. Now they were just waiting on Thor and Loki to finish but the two were fighting more than anything else. So the four dragged their suitcases over to the elevator were Pepper and Tony were waiting for them with their own suitcases.

"Where is Thor and Loki?"

"In the room fighting."

"Hhmm Tony could you get them while I make sure these guys have everything." Pepper asked already looking through Bruce's suitcase.

"Uhh yeah but we're going to the mansion I'm pretty sure they already have clothes and things there." Pepper just looked at Tony, he sighed and walked away to go get Thor and Loki. He came back with them a couple minutes later and Pepper checked their suitcases also. When she was done they got into the elevator with their bags and went down to the garage. Once everything and everyone was in the truck Tony drove to the airport, and they went on the private jet. Everyone sat down and when everything was ready the plane took off. As soon as he was able to Clint pulled out his Nintendo 3DS.

"What are you playing?" Steve asked looking at the screen.

"I'm playing Pokemon Soul Silver." Clint replied not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Didn't you already beat the game?"

"Well I did so I decided to start over."

"Which starter Pokemon did you chose?" Steve asked noticing that it was very early in the game.

"I chose Totodile."

"Why did you get Totodile? I would have chosen Cyndaquil."

"Well your you." So this started a fight about which one was better, and different arguments about how the game should be played. Natasha was also playing her Nintendo 3DS. Bruce was of course reading while Thor and Loki watched a movie. It was reasonably peaceful for the first four and a half hours of the flight, but the last thirty minutes weren't very peaceful. There was some turbulence, and then that question that any five year old askes when they have to sit for hours and that annoys their parents to no end.

"Are we there yet?" Steve asked.

"No we're not there yet." Tony answered; a couple minutes passed.

"Are we there now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Are we there yet now?"

"No!" Almost ten minutes of silence.

"Are we there yet?!"

" Yes we will land in fifteen minutes!"

"Yeah!"

"Everyone put away your electronics and buckle up." Pepper instructed and the kids did what they were told. In the next twenty minutes they had landed and the family of eight was getting off the plane. A limo was waiting for them.

"Hi Happy!" The kids greeted the driver of the limo. While Pepper hugged him and Tony shook his hand. They put their luggage in the trunk and everyone got in and they started driving to the mansion. It was late at night being about eleven o'clock in California which would be two in the morning in New York. So Clint, Natasha, and Steve fell asleep during the drive. Bruce, Thor and Loki were almost asleep so it was silent in the limo. Not that Tony and Pepper minded as they hadn't gotten any silence on the plane ride. After driving for an hour they were finally at the mansion. Tony and Happy brought the suitcases in while Pepper got the kids.

"Hey wake up we're here." She said gently shaking the three youngest a wake. They were half asleep walking inside. All six went to their room and changed into their pajamas and collapsed onto their beds asleep.

_Next chapter will be their adventure in Malibu it will definitely be longer than this chapter, and it should be up soon. Oh and I had to put Pokemon Soul Silver in here it is my favorite DS game ;). _

_-BumblebeenGlaceon_


End file.
